


Don't Let Me Fall

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “You won't let me fall, right?”





	Don't Let Me Fall

“Boss, you'll catch me if I fall, right?” 

“Yes, DiNozzo, I'll catch you,” Gibbs, who was standing behind him, whispered against his ear.

“You won't let me fall, right?”

“No, I won't, Tony.” 

He still hesitated. “Never?”

“No. I'll never let you fall, Tony.” Gibbs grabbed his hand and hold it for a moment. “You can trust me.”

“Okay, good.” Tony's heart was still beating a little bit too fast, but he was not afraid. No, he was not afraid. He closed his eyes and let himself fall.

And Gibbs caught him. Of course he caught him. And he wrapped his arms around him.


End file.
